


Máscara

by Morrigan (IANADA)



Series: tras el velo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, IANADA, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/Morrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante el verano, mientras buscan pistas del paradero de Erica y Boyd, un Derek agotado psicológicamente, recae en un viejo hábito...</p><p> </p><p>No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Máscara

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato lleva mucho aparcado en mi pc, y va siendo hora de animarme a regresar, de volver a escribir.

 

**I.**

 

La voz melosa de una mujer le responde, pero no le gusta contratar mujeres, Laura siempre le decía que la mayoría de las mujeres en aquella profesión lo hacían coaccionadas de algún modo, y esa idea le resulta repugnante, así que escoge chicos, y siempre alto nivel, piensa que eso asegura que es algo voluntario.

Solo un intercambio entre adultos. Joven, toda la noche. No le importa el físico, pero no quiere ver su rostro. Solo sexo.

Especifica un poco más. Detesta entrar en esos detalles pero no puede olvidar fijar los límites. Es importante que no tenga que explicárselo al chico. Acepta el uso de condón a pesar de que no lo necesita pero no va a explicarle a la melosa voz que suena a través del aparato que es un hombre lobo y eso le impide contagiar a nadie, o sufrir un contagio.

La mujer sugiere el uso de una máscara y Derek recuerda que encontró un gastado antifaz de tela negra cuando se trasladó. Le da la dirección y le explica que dejará el antifaz colgado en la puerta, abierta.

 

**II.**

 

Espera un rato en la oscuridad, sorprendido de la tardanza del muchacho. El loft se encuentra algo alejado del centro sin embargo, quizá no conoce la zona. Se debate entre volver a llamar o seguir esperando.

Detesta esperar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Necesita que el chico llegue de una vez, necesita tanto ser otro por una noche. No el desastroso alpha que no parece capaz de hacer nada bien, ni el chico Hale que perdió a toda su familia y que sigue perdiéndola incluso ahora.

Entonces escucha el sonido de unos pasos, suenan cautelosos, como si al otro lado de su puerta, alguien se sintiera indeciso sobre la idoneidad de encontrarse allí.

Escoge no escuchar más. Nacer como lo que era lo hacía innato. Nunca había imaginado que tendría que enseñarle a alguien a hacer lo que para él era tan natural como respirar. No podía imaginar la mecánica que le guiaba, solo escogía. Prestar atención o no hacerlo. Y escogió lo segundo.

No quiere escuchar el corazón del chico, no quiere saber si éste actúa con hastío y solo finge. Decide que por una vez, solo quiere creer que podría ser real, sobre todo porque sabe que es solo una mentira.

La puerta se abre indecisa y Derek se aproxima despacio, la figura de un muchacho alto se encuentra parada en el umbral, ha dejado las luces apagadas, pero puede ver con bastante más nitidez que un ser humano, el chico se ha puesto la máscara pero parece a punto de quitársela.

Derek no quiere que haga eso.

-Mantén la máscara. Y no hables, no quiero escuchar tu voz. Esta noche no.

Incluso sin pretender escuchar, lo hace. El chico jadea casi como si estuviera molesto pero eso no parece lógico y en realidad no le importa. Se acerca a la puerta, harto de la cautela del muchacho, y antes de que éste pueda reaccionar, le agarra por el brazo, para empujarle hacía su pecho, y busca sus labios.

Sabe que le ha sorprendido, pero dedicándose a lo que se dedica habría esperado más colaboración.

Derek insiste lamiendo sus labios con suavidad y la boca del chico se abre al fin, entonces es Derek el sorprendido. No se supone que debería sentirse así. Como si algo temblara bajo su piel. Como si fuera significativo, casi trascendente.

Se siente molesto y empuja el cuerpo del chico contra la pared mientras profundiza en el beso, buscando hacerlo más carnal. Menos suave, menos confuso. Las manos del chico parecen asustadas de tocarlo, molesto se pregunta si será el primer cliente del muchacho.

No quería eso esa noche, necesitaba a alguien capaz de derrotar sus demonios, no alguien que buscara quién luchara contra los suyos.

Piensa en enviarlo de vuelta, en decirle sin eufemismos que necesita otra cosa, pero el chico empuja su cuerpo contra el de Derek y algo en la piel blanda y suave que se estrecha contra la suya le hace olvidar toda otra intención.

Es posible que sea su primer cliente pero sin duda no es su primera vez. Se separa de él un instante, quiere dejarlo claro.

-Esta noche eres solo mi fantasía. Solo eso. No quiero nombres, no quiero escuchar tu voz. Solo un extraño en la oscuridad, solo eso. Puedes irte si no te conviene. Pero si me sigues arriba, aceptas mis reglas.

Hay un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios del chico. Por un segundo Derek se pregunta qué aspecto tendrá sin la máscara que cubre casi todo su rostro. Solo sus labios están al descubierto.

Se da la vuelta y enciende una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa que hace las veces de recibidor. No se detiene a mirar si el chico se queda o se va. El dinero que paga esa noche está sobre la mesa.

Sube las escaleras hacia su habitación esperando que le siga, aún puede sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos y a pesar de que intentó no saber, puede oler su excitación, no es algo que pueda fingirse. Sabe que se quedará.

No se equivoca.

 

**III.**

 

La luz de la mañana le golpea en el rostro, molestando su sueño. Respira hondo intentando captar los aromas alrededor, una vieja costumbre para advertir si algo (peligroso) acecha.

Solo puede oler a sexo. Todos los aromas que conlleva y sonríe levemente. Si tuviera diez años menos estaría sonrojándose al recordar las cosas que llegó a decirle al extraño.

Al menos en algún momento le aclaró que no quería encontrarle a su lado al despertar.

Ahora lo lamenta un poco. Pero habría sido contraproducente. Aquel muchacho tenía un gran futuro en su profesión. Derek sonríe algo preocupado. No va a volver a llamarlo, se asegura, como si se hiciera una importante promesa.

Bajo la ducha, el agua cae fría despejando su mente y erizando su piel. El aroma del chico aún está sobre él. Derek se mece unos instantes sobre éste olor. Hay algo embriagador en el olor del muchacho.

_“Labios blandos y suaves sobre su carne. Un leve mordisco y una risa sofocada, que eriza todo su cuerpo”_

Se estremece.

La promesa apenas hecha se revela ridícula. Volverá a buscarlo.

Vacila.

Pero el extraño le había dado algo que ninguna cita, esporádica o profesional, le había dado antes. Auténtica pasión.

Había sentido la pasión ajena, el modo en que su cuerpo respondía al suyo. La manera en que jadeaba, y gemía, bajo sus manos no era fingida.

Y en algún momento Derek también había dejado de fingir que no estaba escuchando el latir acelerado y excitado de aquel corazón. Que no olía el deseo que el muchacho exhalaba casi como un perfume innato. Un aroma fuerte y almizclado que no podía fingirse.

El chico le deseaba. Más de lo que le habían deseado antes. Eso podía notarlo. Y descubrió que era el mayor acicate para su propio deseo.

No era algo físico. Había sentido antes el deseo de la carne que despertaba en otros. Era algo más vital. Como si buscara fundirse con, y en, él.

Derek no había sentido antes esa necesidad en otro. Tampoco la había sentido por otro. Quizá por eso le había dado algo que jamás había ofrecido.

El agua sobre su rostro se llevó el leve rubor que ahora sí hizo su aparición. Le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Sorprendido de sentir los músculos de su cara recordando el movimiento. Pero sobre todo sorprendido de experimentar de nuevo algo tan banal. Tocó sus mejillas como intentando sentir el rubor.

Antes (y antes era siempre una palabra cargada de significado) también era algo que sucedía pocas veces, cuando intentaba ocultar que sus emociones eran demasiado suaves en un momento determinado.

Siempre era Laura quien le sorprendía entonces, el recuerdo de la sonrisa cómplice y suave de su hermana en esas ocasiones se sintió como una punzada en el interior de su cuerpo. Después del fuego ni ella ni él habían vuelto a sentir algo tan prosaico como para provocarles rubor.

En cierto modo que un muchacho cualquiera tuviera ese poder le inquietó.

Tiró a la basura la guía donde el número aguardaba tentador volver a ser invocado.

No volvería a llamarle, decidió.

_“las manos largas y cálidas que le tocaban no exploraban como señoras ni como visitantes, había algo consolador en ellas, algo que le hacía suspirar y entregarse a su toque._

_Los labios del chico besaban su rostro con demasiado cuidado. Pensó en alejarle pero uno de los dedos del chico escribió sobre su piel._

_Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que hacía. Le había dicho que no quería escucharle pero se las había arreglado para hacer oír su voz._

_Quizá debería molestarle pero en realidad le agradó._

_Prestó atención al recorrido de sus dedos y descifró sus palabras._

_-“dime tus límites”_

_Derek tenía muchas respuestas a eso porque había construido muchos muros, cada uno delimitado por múltiples reglas. Sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta pero sus labios le engañaron dando una respuesta inesperada._

_-no hay límites. No esta noche._

_Las manos del chico escribieron más rápido sobre el improvisado tapiz que era su torso._

_“¿No vas a negarme nada?”_

_Observó la curva de su boca, como mordía el labio inferior esperando su respuesta y esta vez ya no le sorprendió su propia respuesta._

_-nada._

 

**IV.**

 

No habían tenido que preocuparse de asuntos tan banales como desayunos mientras huían. Laura y él solían desayunar donde podían, cuando lo hacían. Raramente se habían detenido. Mucho menos se habían permitido pasar más de una semana en el mismo lugar.

Hacía más de seis años que había abandonado la vida doméstica que conllevaba establecerse. No sabía si se había acostumbrado o si temía lo que conllevaba adoptarla de nuevo. Parecía pertinente cuando tenía un pack. Pero apenas quedaban miembros ya.

Sin embargo Isaac necesitaba un hogar.

Respiró hondo y tomó varios bollos envasados, eso y algo de café, serviría. Al menos de momento.

No había sido fácil convencer a la asistenta social, pero Isaac tenía ya 17 años y los abogados neoyorkinos que gestionaban la herencia de su familia, los seguros, pensó rápidamente, habían sido convincentes.

Sin embargo la mujer había pedido informes a la jefatura de policía.

Aunque el sheriff Stilinski había desestimado los cargos por la muerte de Laura, enterrarla en su jardín había sido sospechoso y después estaba aquella acusación de Scott en el colegio, era difícil que en una ciudad tan pequeña como Beacon Hills ella no hubiera escuchado nada al respecto.

Creyó que eso sería el final de su pretensión de convertirse en el tutor de Isaac, pero sorprendentemente, el informe del sheriff había sido favorable.

La mujer traería a Isaac de la casa de acogida ese jueves, y sin duda revisaría con lupa el piso.

Quizá era algo sombrío. No estaba seguro al respecto. Peter se había burlado de él por ello. Pero necesitaba un lugar apartado y el loft era perfecto, todavía estaba inacabado, pero era por ello que todo el edificio estaba vacío aún, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Había alquilado todo el edificio, aunque eso no iba a contárselo a la mujer. No quería que creyera que derrochaba el dinero, pero no quería vecinos. La domesticidad que estaba dispuesto a tolerar por el bien de Isaac tenía un límite.

 

                                                                                                                                   Miró la fila del supermercado algo perplejo. Filas y filas de alimentos que le resultaban más sobrenaturales que su propia naturaleza. Una bolsa de pasteles de color azul se hallaba a un metro escaso de su rostro. Derek las miró como si fueran terribles alimañas. Aquel no era un color natural para algo comestible. No podía ser sano para nadie alimentarse de algo así.

Una mujer de unos treinta años, morena y atractiva alargó su mano hacia la bolsa de aquellos pasteles, sus ojos se detuvieron en Derek más tiempo del necesario y les sonrieron invitadores. Pero podía ver las expectativas en su mirada. Evitó responder de ninguna manera y se alejó de ella.

Las risas de unos niños junto al pasillo de las chocolatinas le hicieron sentir un malestar casi físico. Dejó el carro con su compra abandonado en el pasillo y se movió hacia el exterior.

No soportaba la cantinela prosaica de todas aquellas vidas normales, de la inconsciencia con la que celebraban el privilegio del que gozaban.

Respiró hondo en el exterior. Inspiró el aire del exterior y cerró los ojos buscando otro momento. Algo a lo que aferrarse. Apareció muy pronto.

Demasiado pronto.

_“La boca del chico dibujaba filigranas sobre su cuello. Quería protestar por ello. Quería que se moviera más rápido, más fuerte, menos personal._

_Pero el chico imponía su propio ritmo, lento y pausado, se tomaba su tiempo para indagar en su carne, y Derek sentía que le estaba desligando de su propia piel._

_Le gustaba la manera en que sus dientes apretaban con suavidad pero firmes. Sus dedos se deslizaron despacio hacia su espalda y respingó sorprendido._

_Le había dado permiso, recordó. Pero no tenía porqué mantenerlo. No era nadie._ _¿Quién era de todos modos?. Una urgencia extraña por descubrirlo le asaltó entonces._

_¿Quién era realmente aquel extraño?._

_No quería saberlo. Eso le había dicho._

_Había mentido, comprendió._

_-Tu nombre- susurró ahogado cuando los dedos del chico bucearon más profundos._

_La mano libre del muchacho escribió rápido sobre su piel en aquel lenguaje que ambos ya dominaban._

_-“ningún nombre”_

_Quería protestar, recordarle que él dominaba, que era su fantasía, no la del chico. Pero éste discrepaba de un modo interesante._

_Los labios del chico le habían fascinado desde el primer instante en que se había fijado en ellos._

_Había algo familiar en la curva de esos labios que no sabía situar, una imagen que había contemplado antes, estaba seguro, pero sin prestar atención._

_Y ahora esos labios exploraban codiciosos su cuerpo, bajando hacia la zona sobre sus muslos._

_Derek jadeó al sentir la boca del chico sobre su pene. Parecía cauteloso pero entusiasta, y se explayó demasiado tiempo lamiendo la sensible piel de su miembro._

_Buscó sus cabellos para explicarle, sin palabras, que hiciera algo más o iba a volverse loco, y el muchacho lo había entendido de un modo que no esperaba, explorando con sus dedos en su interior._

_Por un instante había sentido pánico. A merced de un extraño. En manos de otro. De alguien que quería usarle. Otra vez._

_Lo había especificado con claridad. No era una prerrogativa, pero le había dado permiso, se recordó._

_El impulso de empujarle fue más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido jamás. Alejarle de su cuerpo._

_Solo le contuvo el hecho de que el chico era humano, que su fuerza podía matarle si le alejaba así._ _Pero necesitaba que se alejara._

_No era su objeto. No era el objeto de nadie._

_Los dedos del chico obedecieron su orden silenciosa, quizá había notado la tensión de su cuerpo. Los sintió deslizándose por su piel y esperó el mensaje que conllevaban pero no podía entender sus palabras._

_Entonces escuchó su susurro. Tan bajo que ningún humano podría haberlo escuchado. Apenas esbozaba las palabras._

_Derek se preguntó cómo pretendía que él le escuchara. Aunque podía claro. Pero el chico no debería saberlo._

_-Necesito decirte esto. Solo esto. Lo que pase entre ambos, necesito saber que lo deseas, que lo escoges. No quiero tomar nada que realmente no quieras dar._

_Había algo implícito allí. Derek lo entendió así. Pero la confianza no era algo que estaba dispuesto a concederle a ningún extraño. No de ese modo. No sin cautela._

_-No tomaré nada que no quieras darme. –repitió aquella voz en un susurro que apenas se desplazó en el espacio entre los dos. Escaso._

_Las manos del chico estaban ahora sobre su rostro, buscando algo que Derek temía dar, pero eran delicadas y cautelosas, no exigían ni pedían, solo deseaban tocarle. Confortarle._

_Derek conocía la diferencia._

_Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que aquellas manos le conocieran, solo porque lo deseaban”_

 

**V.**

 

Cerca de la casa de Scott se retrajo innecesariamente, hasta que recordó que Isaac le había comentado que el chico se había ido a un campamento durante el verano, para ponerse al día con sus estudios.

La mezcla de culpa, vergüenza y algo más que no quería definir le aturdió. No tenía la culpa claro. La vida de Scott había dado un vuelco por culpa de su tío, no por la suya, pero siempre se sentía responsable por ello.

De haberle permitido desgarrar el cuello de Peter, Scott sería diferente ahora. Y seguía estando seguro de que eso no le habría vuelto a convertir en humano, pero si existía una mínima posibilidad de ello, le hacía sentirse culpable.

Escuchó los sonidos en el interior de la casa de Scott, Melissa McCall hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Quizá con el propio Scott.

El aroma de carne asándose en el horno y un bote de cerveza abierto sobre la mesa alcanzó su olfato. Incluso sin Scott el aroma de la casa era de hogar.

Derek retrocedió. Scott había olido como un hogar desde el principio, quizá debió haber entendido antes que no era el suyo.

Aquella mujer era quién le había concedido ese aroma. Derek estaba excluido de ello.

Los brazos de Scott le habían aferrado con fuerza pero no habían sido consoladores sino dominantes, le habían obligado a morder el brazo del Argent.

Le habían obligado a profanar el regalo que era el mordisco entregándoselo a alguien que ya era un monstruo.

La irritación le dominó.

No un monstruo. Ellos no eran monstruos. Scott se equivocaba. Su familia no habían sido monstruos. Ni siquiera Peter. Pero sin duda Gerard lo era. Y ahora tenía el poder de los Hale. Y era culpa suya, no de Scott.

Se había equivocado con él desde el principio. Había creído ver un huérfano como él. Se había dejado guiar por el aroma a hogar que desprendía, un aroma que añoraba desde hacía seis años.

Quizá había estado tan ocupado por lo que necesitaba de Scott, y por lo que creía que le convenía al muchacho, que ni una sola vez, hasta que el chico le había escupido que nunca sería su alpha, se había parado a pensar en lo que Scott quería realmente.

Claramente era a Derek lejos de su vida.

Se sacudió inconscientemente, como intentando desprenderse del aroma a familia.

Dejó atrás la voz suave y cálida de Melissa. Ella no era su hogar, el ya no tenía hogar.

Solo había dado dos pasos cuando tropezó contra el chico. Tenía que fingir que sabía que se hallaba allí, pero realmente no había notado su presencia.

De haber sido un enemigo habría estado en apuros. Pero aunque Stiles podía ser realmente molesto, no entraba en esa categoría. O eso esperaba. El humano era sorprendentemente útil en general, podría ser un enemigo preocupante si optaba por ello.

Retrocedió un par de pasos porque casi se había abalanzado sobre él y lo miró con una expresión que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente molesta para que el chico se alejara.

-Sabes que Scott no está. -no era una pregunta.

-¿Quieres algo, Stiles?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata a eso. Stiles lo observaba con cautela, como quien se encuentra un objeto extraño en un lugar inadecuado y no estuviera del todo seguro del protocolo a seguir.

Le habría gustado gruñirle y alejarse, pero el chico le había ayudado cuando la kanima les había cercado en la piscina. No era una deuda. Stiles le necesitaba con vida para enfrentarse al cambiaformas.

Pero aún tenía modales. O una especie de remedo de ellos.

Stiles sin embargo parecía haber olvidado los suyos, pues continuaba observándole de aquel modo que resultaba tan molesto.

-Bien. Adiós.

Estaba siendo amable, en su opinión. Se alejó del chico, irritado por el encuentro.

Le había descubierto observando la casa de Scott. Le irritaba lo que podía deducir el chico de eso.

Evitó acelerar el paso para alejarse de él igual que evitó pensar que le molestaba más el modo en que le había observado, como si Derek fuera un enigma interesante.

-¿Sabes algo nuevo sobre ellos? –la voz de Stiles le sobresaltó por lo suave que sonó en la noche. No había gritado.

Stiles sabía que podía escucharle claro, era un modo sensato de hablarle, pero le había sorprendido. No entendía por qué.

No quería responderle, no tenía por qué. Scott y Stiles eran un tándem. No era posible contar con uno sin contar con el otro. Lo había descubierto muy pronto y no quería volver a implicar a Scott en ningún otro asunto.

-Puedo ayudarte.- la voz del chico sonó casi suplicante, pero eso no fue lo que le detuvo. O eso intentó creer.

Necesitaba ayuda. Era un hecho. No tenía pistas sobre el paradero de Erica y Boyd y, después de casi un mes, empezaba a ser preocupante.

Se detuvo pero no se giró.

-Mi padre los ha estado buscando. Leí sus informes- la voz de Stiles sonó ligeramente culpable, pero solo ligeramente y Derek recordó la mentira que le había escuchado contar a su padre.

¿Cuantas más habría estado soltándole desde que la vida de Scott había cambiado? Le enojó darse cuenta de que Scott no era el único que había sufrido las consecuencias de la locura de Peter, y Stiles ni siquiera tenía el beneficio de los poderes que su amigo había recibido.

Se giró para mirarle. Preguntándose si los querría.

Había una dignidad peculiar en el chico que siempre le había hecho pensar que no podría controlarle como beta, ni siquiera podía hacerlo como humano así que parecía una deducción coherente.

Pero había notado la súplica en su voz.

Se encontró preguntándose si tenía algún otro amigo que no fuera Scott. No recordaba haberle visto pasar el tiempo con nadie más.

Así que era eso. Scott no estaba y el chico se aburría.

Pero no quería implicar a Scott en nada de aquello. Lo tenía claro.

Sin embargo necesitaba ayuda y Stiles era mejor que él investigando.

Escuchó su propio resoplido molesto y la mirada casi aliviada de Stiles como respuesta.

-No quiero a Scott en esto.- aclaró.

Había varias respuestas a eso, muchas de ellas supondrían que Stiles regresara a su casa y Derek a su loft, sin mirar atrás. Pero no fue una de esas la que Stiles le dio.

-Yo no soy Scott. No te estoy ofreciendo su ayuda sino la mía. Yo también quiero encontrarles.

Sonaba sincero y eso le irritó. No había pensado en ello. Había barajado el aburrimiento como motivación. Era más fácil manejar a los demás cuando despreciaba sus motivaciones, pero aquello no parecía lógico. Erica y boyd no eran sus amigos. Lo dijo en voz alta.

Se arrepintió en cuanto lo hizo por la manera en que Stiles se encogió al escucharle, pero no dejó que lo advirtiera.

Sentirse solo era algo que conocía demasiado bien, pero empatizar con el chico solo le hacía sentirse más y más molesto.

-Reúne lo que tengas. Me pasaré a recogerlo mañana por la noche por tu casa? –era una pregunta pero intentó que no sonara como tal. Parecía lo más sensato. Podía permitirle navegar un poco, nada más. No quería la ayuda del chico en el exterior.

Stiles asintió y no se quedó a escuchar su réplica. No había más que hablar.

Sin embargo le escuchó murmurar entre dientes sobre personas desagradecidas e incapaces de valorar a los demás.

Fingió que no le importaba.

 

 

                                                                                                                              **VI.**

 

 

No habría podido explicar cómo algo que debería ser totalmente puntual se había convertido en algo regular tan rápido, pero Stiles tenía la molesta costumbre de ser demasiado útil.

En unos días había encontrado más información que él en semanas, al menos ahora sabía que ni Erica ni Boyd se habían alejado de Beacon Hills.

Visitar la casa del sheriff siempre había tenido sus riesgos asi que el chico estaba en el loft por primera vez, aunque, nada sorprendente, Stiles conocía la dirección.

Fingió que no había hecho la conexión más obvia. El informe del sheriff para la asistenta había caído en las garras del muchacho con toda seguridad pero aún no sabía porqué el sheriff le había echado una mano y no estaba dispuesto a descubrir que quizá le debía otro favor al molesto humano.

La mirada de Stiles parecía observar el interior del loft de un modo peculiar. No había nada fascinante en el lugar, eso lo sabía. Así que lo interpretó como ironía. -

-Vamos, dilo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron tan asustados que por un segundo Derek se sintió confuso, preguntándose luego qué habría interpretado la extraña mente del chico.

-¿lugares lúgubres y sombríos propios de un millonario que dedica sus noches a vestirse de murciélago? –le ofreció.

Observó como la mirada del chico se relajaba y se encogía de hombros casi de seguido.

-Demasiado fácil.

Deseó que Peter pensara lo mismo.

 

                                                                                                                                    **VII.**

 

Los informes se apilaban sobre la mesa, un testigo afirmaba haber visto a una chica que coincidía con la descripción de Erica en una zona deshabitada próxima al viejo centro comercial. Pero esa pista, como todas las demás que habían encontrado durante esas semanas, no conducía a ninguna parte.

Un monstruo de múltiples cabezas parecía haber surgido del inframundo para devorarles y no había dejado nada que Derek pudiera rastrear.

Ya no eran sus betas, habían dejado de serlo al alejarse de él voluntariamente, pero seguían siendo su responsabilidad, una que quemaba como el viejo fuego que nunca se alejaba lo suficiente para poder ignorarlo.

Su móvil vibró con un mensaje nuevo de Peter, con seguridad nada pertinente para lo que le preocupaba.

Isaac llevaba varias horas fuera patrullando en busca de algún nuevo rastro, después de tantos días era imposible que hallaran algo nuevo, pero no se sentía con ánimo para negarle el intento. Isaac necesitaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo útil para encontrarlos.

Su mente vagó por los papeles desperdigados, la letra suavemente ovalada de Stiles estaba en todos ellos. Ni siquiera debería permitir que el humano continuara ayudándoles, pero parecía tan invertido como Isaac en encontrarlos.

No quería preguntarle porque le importaba tanto, igual que no quería pensar con qué facilidad parecía dispuesto a meterse de cabeza en el peligro para salvar a unos extraños para él.

Si el chico era un kamikaze no era su problema, quizá era mera estupidez, o inconsciencia, los humanos solían ignorar su extrema fragilidad con demasiada frecuencia, como si la idea de ser dañados les resultara inconcebible.

Incluso aunque ese humano pareciera buscar otra cosa, él no era un juez adecuado para el denso perfume de la culpa que a veces no podía ignorar.

Fuera lo que fuera que atormentaba al muchacho, dudaba que fuera algo más grave que falsear unos exámenes, se mintió con firmeza.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó la ciudad a sus pies. Silenciosa, aguardando, un animal dormido que podría tragárselos a todos si despertaba.

Le gustaba aquella vista, tras su cristal tenía la falsa, pero grata ilusión, de poder mantenerse al margen, de poder escoger quedarse a ese lado.

Inhaló molesto, aún perduraban los olores de esa tarde, la grasienta y desagradable basura que Stiles llamaba comida, el olor acre y amargo que asociaba con Peter, y otras esencias más privadas que intentaba ignorar, la ansiedad que Isaac dejaba a su paso casi como un rastro personal, o esa nota de temor que parecía haberse convertido en parte de Stiles últimamente.

El cansancio se solidificaba sobre su cuerpo.

Imaginaba demasiados escenarios en los que no volvería a ver con vida ni a Boyd ni a Erica.

Intentó recordar si se había podido permitir alguna vez el optimismo de Scott, tenía la sensación de que siempre había sabido que los finales felices eran prerrogativa de los cuentos de hadas.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía antes de encontrarse con el móvil en la mano.

La vieja guía de teléfonos continuaba enroscada sobre sí misma en la papelera.

Isaac había intentado tirarla varias veces pero Derek siempre encontraba alguna excusa para distraerle de tal acción. Y siempre se las arreglaba para convencerse de que había sido algo casual.

Tampoco era una sorpresa descubrir cómo intentaba autoengañarse.

Necesitaba distraerse, se aseguró, nada más. Aquel chico era bueno en lo que hacía, tenía sentido recurrir a quien ya sabía que era bueno en lo suyo.

Pero la voz al otro lado del teléfono le explicó que solo mantenían las direcciones durante una semana, y no tenía manera de saber a quién habían enviado. La amabilidad de la voz ajena le enervó, la escuchó ofrecerle alternativas, pidiéndole una descripción que pudiera ayudarle a localizarlo. No tenía una descripción, al menos ninguna que pudiera darle.

_“labios blandos y suaves. Dedos largos y estilizados que resultaban sorprendentemente fuertes. La piel pálida. Y una voz que podía susurrar queda y provocar escalofríos”_

Colgó el teléfono convencido de que había tenido suerte. Solo estaba cansado, en realidad solo era eso.

 

                                                                                                                              **VIII.**

 

... No hubo más añoranza, ni un solo día se despertó buscando una calidez ajena junto a su cuerpo, ni una sola noche sintió su cuerpo congestionado y tembloroso, anhelando el contacto con una piel que no podía olvidar.

Nada de eso pasó...Olvidó esa noche, sin más. 

Y si a medianoche se despreciaba por tales mentiras, no importaba porque era el único que compartía su humillante necesidad de salir a buscarle, aun cuando fuera una búsqueda sin sentido, pues él era nada, solo una máscara, no era real. 

Solo había soñado. Solo eso. 

 

                                                                                                                              **IX.**

 

 

En perspectiva debió habérselo esperado, no había estado solo aquella noche, el chico había estado a su lado, si él no podía ignorarlo, debió haber esperado que el otro tampoco.

Al abrir la puerta  y encontrarle allí esperándole, estúpidamente recordó que se había llevado la máscara.

Cuando se había despertado la había echado de menos pero había sido un pensamiento desvaído. No parecía importante. No lo era.

Pero ahora estaba allí. Con la máscara cubriendo su rostro.

No había podido encontrarle pero él había regresado.

Ni siquiera había contemplado esa opción.

Quizá no había estado seguro de que fuera alguien real y no la encarnación de una fantasía.

No le estaba mirando. Mantenía sus ojos bajos y Derek se preguntó de qué color eran. En la oscuridad de la habitación, la última vez, no había podido apreciarlo.

Podía cerrar la puerta. Dejarle claro con ese gesto que no tenía derecho a regresar.

Podía preguntarle porque no se había llevado el dinero la primera vez, pero tenía una respuesta para eso y no quería obtener otra diferente.

Podía dejarle pasar y retirarle la máscara. Hacer frente al hecho de que no lograba alejarle de su mente.

No hizo nada de eso. Apagó la luz y se apartó para que entrara.

Le observó mientras pasaba a su lado.

Olía a jabón de canela. Extraño. La última vez no lo había apreciado. Había otros aromas además, sudor nervioso, excitación y algo más que no lograba identificar.

El chico se detuvo a los pies de la escalera que subía a las habitaciones y miró vacilante hacia la cama que ocupaba ahora la planta baja.

No podía decirle que había cambiado el lugar de la cama por su culpa. Porque no lograba dormir en la habitación que habían compartido.

Parecía ridículo. Lo era. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Cerró la puerta indeciso. A la luz del ventanal de la planta baja, era imposible el anonimato que habían compartido la primera vez. Quizá por eso el chico vacilaba.

La habitación continuaba vacía, pero Isaac dormía a pocos pasos, también podría bajar repentinamente, la habitación sería un lugar más seguro.

Se acercó a la cama y se movió para sujetar el colchón, el chico retrocedió pero no parecía consternado mientras le seguía escaleras arriba.

Tiró el colchón sobre el suelo y se movió para dejarle entrar. De pronto la urgencia por volver a tocarle se había hecho insoportable. Pero necesitaba decir algo antes. Aquello no significaba nada. No suponía nada.

Tenía que dejarlo claro.

-No significa nada. No eres más que un extraño con quién pasar un buen rato.

Incluso él se encogió ante la hostilidad de sus palabras. Esperó que el chico lo sintiera de otro modo. No le estaba mirando y no quería hacerlo y descubrir que le había afectado.

Pero había rechazado su dinero. No podía dejar que creyera que aquello significaba algo. No eran más que amantes esporádicos, extraños que se despiden al amanecer, sin promesas, sin expectativas.

Nada más.

La voz del chico le sorprendió de nuevo, otra vez un susurro apenas esbozado. Se preguntó cómo podía saber que le escucharía. Incluso para él era difícil.

-lo sé.

-¿aun así quieres quedarte?

-no estaría aquí si no quisiera.

Hubo algo en su tono. Algo en la manera en que su voz se quebró. Derek reconoció algo en aquel timbre. Lo había escuchado antes. Lo sabía. Y no era en la anterior ocasión.

La idea de que el chico fuera alguien con quién se cruzaba habitualmente le preocupó. ¿El empleado de algún lugar que frecuentaba? Pero él no llevaba máscara, el otro podía verle, y le conocía.

Se giró hacia él. Tenía que irse. No podía soportar la idea de que el chico supiera quién era.

-Sabes quién soy-no era una pregunta pero esperó que la respuesta fuera negativa.

El chico continuaba de pie junto al colchón, mirándole en silencio. Parecía sopesar su respuesta.

Pero no usó su voz para dársela.

Agarró su mano y escribió su respuesta sobre ella.

-“Derek”- fue la palabra que escribió y Derek se soltó de su agarre como si éste se equiparase al mordisco de una serpiente.

Sin embargo el chico volvió a sujetar su mano y añadió algo más.

Derek se quedó inmóvil entonces, incapaz de entender porque esa frase le afectaba.

-mi amante por esta noche.

La mano ajena seguía posada cálida sobre su palma. El modo en que le sujetaba…afectuoso, entendió. Había algo afectuoso en el modo en que le tocaba.

_“mi”_

Era eso. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había adjudicado sobre él algunos de esos derechos que el afecto y la confianza dan sobre los demás.

No “mi hijo”, “mi hermano”, “mi amigo”… “mi amante”.

Algo tembló dentro de su pecho. Se irritó por lo tópico que resultaba. Pero lo sentía realmente en lo más profundo de su pecho. Como si un corazón dañado fuera algo más que una metáfora. Como si la amalgama de músculos y sangre realmente tuviera la capacidad de reunir un cúmulo de emociones reales. Se tambaleó y él estaba allí, sujetándole.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había sujetado sin intención de dañarle

pero entonces lo hizo, lo recordó, cuando, y sobre todo quién. 

_“el agua cercándolo, seccionándolo todo alrededor, cayendo hacia el vacío. Hundiéndose, la desesperación, la incapacidad para rebelarse, inmóvil, cayendo...cayendo....hasta que unas manos sorprendentemente fuertes le sujetaron, manteniéndole a flote”_

 

El cuerpo de aquel chico le recordaba al de Stiles y ahora se mantenía igual de firme sujetándole. No eran similares, eran el mismo

Derek sintió su fuerza desvanecerse, como si hubiera recibido el permiso de hacerlo. Había negado cada señal que le revelaba la verdad,  el miedo le consumía pero también algo más. 

No se rindió sin protestar.

-Tienes que irte. No necesito esto en mi vida. No te necesito.

Los largos dedos esbozaron su respuesta, burlones sobre la piel de su espalda.

- _"mientes."_

 

FIN


End file.
